Two Worlds
by Judgement Of Tears
Summary: Kai is famous Japanese actor taking a two-week vacation in Canada, Ray is a high school boy with an abusive boyfriend living in Canada. These two met by a mere accident...does it form a story? KaiXRay, TysonXMax, TalaXOC
1. The Accidental Collide

A/N: Well, I was reading this story called "She's so lucky, she's a star" And this was totally inspired by that fanfic! I wish whoever the author/authoress is PLEASE UPDATE!!! ^~ anywayz, here it is...  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaim: I don't own any of the characters besides the ones that are not mentioned in the series of Beyblade. Don't sue...trust me, it's not worth it...  
  
~*~  
  
Two Worlds  
  
~*~  
  
Summery: Kai is a famous Japanese Actor. Ray is a high school boy with an abusive boyfriend. This two met by a mere accident...One keeping a dark burden, the other just wants a peaceful and relaxing vacation with his two friends...isn't that enough to prove that there just might be a story? KaiRay, TalaOC, TyMax  
  
~*~  
  
Ch. 01: An accidental collide  
  
~*~  
  
"RAY!!!!!" The loud sound rang through the neighbourhood as a boy with blond hair and Hawaiian blue eyes called out.  
  
Inside a peach coloured house, down a dark hallway and pass a white door was another boy who seem to be asleep. But as soon as he heard the loud cry, his eyes popped wide open. A few seconds later, he seem to relax a little, recognising who the voice belonged to. Having a bit difficulty sitting up, he slowly got off the bed, his long raven hair trailing behind him.  
  
Growling slightly at how messy he was, he entered the washroom only to emerge a few minutes later. His hair bid into a white cloth and a red bandana on his forehead with the ying-yang symbol in the middle. Taking a roll of bandages, he began to wrap some around his wounded stomach.  
  
/Damn him.../  
  
Finishing the process, he shoves on a white Chinese t-shirt and swung his school bag over his right shoulder. Proceeding out the door, he came face to face with...his...boyfriend.  
  
"..."  
  
"Ray...all prepared for school. Want me to drive you...?" The boy said in a sly kind of way.  
  
"No...thank you...my friends are waiting for me..." Ray knew that's really the only way to get rid of him and his "pretty little" act.  
  
"In that case, I'll pick you up after school..." that was a no-refusing request, so Ray said nothing.  
  
Opening the peach door, Ray pulled on a bright smile and greeted his two best friends.  
  
"Hey Maxie, Kata."  
  
"..."  
  
"What took ya so long!!"  
  
"Sorrie, slept in..." Ray said and noticed Sata, glaring at him suspiciously.  
  
"Alright Ray, what's up! You don't usually sleep in..."  
  
"Nothing's up. I just slept in 'cuz I slept late last night." Sata glared at him a little bit longer before sighing and pulled the two by their arms.  
  
"Let's go then..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Tell me Yuri, why is it that we have to go visit this...high school?"  
  
"Kai, you need to see how normal people your age lives. It'll be good for your next act. And besides, it's a next day...why not relax a little?" A boy with flamy red hair and icy blue eyes concentrated once more on the road and sighed.  
  
"Hn." His friend, actually, best friend didn't seem to like the idea as he folded his arms across his chest and turned his head the other way to see what's so special about this country.  
  
"Seems like Mr. Sourpuss wants to go back to his comfy and rich life..." Another boy behind Yuri said as his long blue hair was blown side to side by the wind.  
  
"I do not. And besides, this was my idea of going on a vacation anyways. I knew I should of chosen Hawaii." These three were currently driving a silver sports car, slowly moving down the road.  
  
"Kai, Canada is not that bad! Get a grip and just enjoy it while you can..." Takao, being annoyed always by Kai's cold behaviour couldn't help but again, yell at the boy with two shades of blue hair.  
  
"Fine...just as long as no one recognise me..." Kai pulled down his sunglasses as the sun reappeared over the mountains.  
  
They were currently driving through the streets of Vancouver. When a large building painted in different shades of blue and red appeared.  
  
"There it is...Wendinson High (That is completely made up...I just didn't feel like writing an actual high school name...anybody go to Burnaby South here? TELL ME! ^^), Let go guys." The car was parked in a pretty large parking lot as the three jumped out of the car. Well, Yuri and Kai did but Takao tried and fell...  
  
"I still don't see wh—"  
  
"Kai, stop complaining! If you're afraid that some fan will come and globe you, I'll call Hikari and tell her to bring bodyguards...would you like that your majestic?" Yuri knew Kai hated bodyguards, because he thinks that they make him look weak, like he can't protect himself from crazy fans.  
  
"No! You won't dare..." saying that in a dangerously low voice, Kai humped and walked off, towards the front door of the school building.  
  
Yuri smiled at the retreating figure, he knew Kai inside out, there is really no point arguing with the redhead. He'd end up making a fool of himself. Kai learnt that the hard way, which really was an entertainment for Takao.  
  
~*~ Time passes as they got a tour of the school and classrooms ~*~  
  
"Do they have a cafeteria? I wanna eat...my stomach hurt--"  
  
"AAA!!!! ISN'T THAT KAI HIWATARI FROM—"The girl didn't get to finish her sentence and several others came running over her.  
  
"KAI!!!!!"  
  
"Let's go..." Yuri pulled on Takao and Kai.  
  
Takao didn't even get to react as he was being pulled the other direction. Kai however, began to tense up the moment he heard his name.  
  
"Dammit! All across the world and they still recognise me..."  
  
"It's no wonder...you're so famous in Japan they probably aired here in Canada and America too, specially your songs..." Kai turned around and glared at Yuri.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?! That's means I'll never have a good vacation here!!" Not paying much attention to where he was going as he turned to glare at the icy blue-eyed boy, Kai felt himself slamming right into something...or someone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Class settle down, settle down! Alright, has everyone finished the poem analysis? It was for homework..."  
  
"Ray, are you okay? You seem a little paler then usual."  
  
"I'm fine Sata, thanks for asking..." Ray resumed his concern friend, but in truth, he was clutching to his wound tightly.  
  
/Dammit, why does it hurt so much!!! / It was really stinging the boy, with no choose, he raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Ray. What is it dear?"  
  
"May...I be excused?"  
  
"Sure thing Ray, just make sure to be back..." Ray nodded and smiled a little, before flashing his two friends a resuming smile and walking out the door.  
  
/I can't afford to let anyone know...this is my burden.../ Squeezing his eyes shut to shut out the tears, Ray lowered his head as he walked down the hallway slowly.  
  
Hearing shouts, he looked up just in time to see a boy a little older then himself with two other behind him, running down the hallway.  
  
The raven-haired boy didn't even have time to step aside before he was slammed full force, knocking him and the new comer down.  
  
Kai knew how to react fast; he twisted himself so he was the one landing on the ground while the stranger landed on him.  
  
/he sure hasn't even much.../ that referred to the person on top of him, he was as light as a feather to Kai.  
  
Opening one of his golden eyes then other Ray looked around and wondered why he still hadn't impacted with the hard ground. Feeling a strong arm around his waist, he immediately guessed that he was on top of someone. In flash, he sat up and off of whomever he was on.  
  
"Sorry...I didn't--"  
  
"Gomen-nasai...uh...I mean..." Ray looked up at the familiar language and stared into a pair of dark crimson.  
  
"Um...hey..." Ray smiled as he stood up but immediately regretted it as a hard sting on his wound made him collapse back down, hands clutching the wound.  
  
"Are you alright? Man that was a harsh collide." Hearing the ever annoying of Takao's voice, kai stood up.  
  
"Hey? You okay?" Yuri kneeled down in front of the collapsed boy.  
  
"I-I'm fine...um... I think you guys should go...they're catching up..." Ray's face was turned to where the three came from and saw the small black dots coming closer and closer.  
  
"Sorry again..." Takao apologized along with Yuri while Kai just turned and ran off with the two trailing behind him.  
  
Ray smiled a little and using the staircase's handle as a support, he slowly stood up, bending a bit over to ease some of the pain.  
  
"Hey Ray! Did ya see three guys running pass?"  
  
"Um...they went that way." Ray pointed towards the opposite direction that the three ran off to, knowing the boy he collided with will not be happy to know he'd help the crazy fans.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
/Kai Hiwatari...Hm...why is he here? / Shaking his head of how stupid he was not to get an autograph, Ray began to climb the stairs.  
  
"Ray..." His whole body tensed up at the sound of his name.  
  
Turning around slowly while praying it wasn't him, Ray once again came face to face with...well...his boyfriend.  
  
"Lee...what are you doing here..." the boy's name was said in complete disgust, Ray knew he couldn't hurt him here and now because this was a public place and anyone could be passing by and seeing it.  
  
"O, not happy to see me?"  
  
"Why would I be..." Turning around, he began to slowly climb the stairs once more.  
  
"Is it really that bad..." A strong grip pulled Ray forward.  
  
"Lee! Let me go!!" Trying to pull himself free of the grip, Ray couldn't help but let a tear fall as the sting from his wound and the bone-crushing grip wounded him more.  
  
He was too fragile, to weak to surpass his abusive boyfriend.  
  
/Why did I agree to do this...why did I leave my family behind for this.../  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, that's basically the pot...I mean...plot ^~ Hope u peeps enjoyed it! Suggestions and questions and of course comments are VERY welcome!!!! RnR!!!! 


	2. Wounded State

**Akata**: _clear throat_...um...sorrie about that whole Ray-being-a-girl thing...heeheehee...that was ma first idea...but then I changed it cuz Ray has suffered enough...  
  
**Ray**: I don't need pity!  
  
**Akata**: Well ya need cuz this is for your own good...  
  
**Ray**: --Like fanfics are actually going happen...  
  
**Akata**: Ya never know...  
  
**Ray**: Tsh...  
  
**Akata**: O.O Influenced by Kai too much!!!!!! AAHHH!!!! _Runs around and around and around  
_  
**Ray**: -,- and you're not influenced by Tyson?   
  
**Akata**: O.O _stops_...-- Arrrgh...  
  
**Ray**: ;P  
  
**Two Worlds**  
  
Ch. 02: Wounded state  
  
Opening his golden eyes, he scanned to where he was. There was nothing but darkness, except a strike of dark blue light that seeped through the things that blocked out the light.  
  
"I see that you're awake." The deep voice was enough to make Ray turn in horror.  
  
The raven-haired boy didn't say much; he just started at the silhouette of the figure created by the hallway light through the open door.  
  
"Maybe I should teach you again to not talk back at me like that back then..." Seeing the figure coming closer and closer, Ray whimpered slightly as he backed away.  
  
Feeling his hand slip in mid air, Ray gasped as he realized he was sitting at the edge of the bed. But still, the person came.  
  
"Why are you scared Ray? You used to enjoy this..." Ray shook his head as he got a tight grip on his tears, not letting them seep through.  
  
A painful grip settled upon his bruised arm as he was yanked forward. Stumbling forward and onto the floor in a painful thump. His bare knees hit harshly on the wooden floor as he was dragged into a corner and slammed into the walls. His head hit again the dark walls as dizziness came over him. The next moment, something hard made contact with his still untreated wound on his stomach. Then a blow to his chest knocked the breath out him. A sharp object sliced throw his once prefect flesh on his arm, cutting throw the bruise.  
  
Ray yelled as the figure yanked harshly on his long pony tail, then he screamed again as the sharp object was stabbed into his right shoulder, soon being pulled out. The golden-eyed boy could feel the blood seeping out of him, but he did not loosen on his grip of his tears. Rough lips pressed against his own, as a tongue forced themselves through. Feeling dirtiness washing over him, Ray couldn't help but struggle, thrashing his head from side to side to try and leave those cold lips.  
  
**SLAP**! His hair flew to once side as his face turned. The feeling of pain washed over him as the hand made contact with one side of his face. A small yelp manages to make its way out of Ray's now bruised mouth.  
  
"Ray, you're no fun anymore...mmm...there is this girl who likes me...maybe I should get her. I've had you for how long? 2 years? Mmm...time to move on..." The beatings stopped as the person spoke to the Chinese sitting up against the wall with his head hanging low.  
  
Grapping Ray's long ponytail, he dragged the wounded teenager out of the door and down the stairs. Hearing the lock clicking open, Ray felt himself being thrown; the cold night air outside didn't have any effect on him.  
  
"When I have enough of her...I come back to you Ray. But for the time being...I don't want to see your pathetic face..." With those harsh words, the door slammed shut, leaving the injured boy lying there, back supported by the cold walls.

_Scene Change_

__   
  
"Yuri...what a brilliant idea for us to visit a high school and getting attention to ourselves." There was a tiny hint of anger in the bluenette's voice as they drove through the silent street.  
  
"Hey don't tell me you didn't enjoy any of it...well maybe not the fans but for sure you enjoyed the drama they were putting on and watching the actors making fool of themselves." Yuri knew Kai all too well.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Aww, why couldn't we stay a little longer? I mean...didn't you see how different the food was!! I couldn't even try them all out..." At the back, Takao complained.  
  
"Eating every piece there is is not called trying it out! It's called pigging out." A smart comeback can always be expected from the redhead.  
  
The three continued like this as they drove down the road, accompanied by the shine of the damped moon.  
  
Growling slightly, Ray slowly stood up with the help from one of the branches of the tree growing beside the door. Having the thought of getting out of here, Ray began to walk. Step by step, the pain increased. But he did not stop.  
  
For a while he walked, and he did not stop. He didn't stop until the site of Lee's house has disappeared. He didn't stop until the last obstacle that below to Lee disappeared. When they finally did, Ray collapsed. But before he could slip into unconsciousness, a moving light appeared. A few minutes later, it passed by, but then it stopped. The sound of a car door being opened reached Ray's ears as he tilted his head. Seeing a figure walking closer, he tried to move back and out of site, but a light grip landed on his uninjured arm.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"..." Ray didn't speak...  
  
/Who.../  
  
"What happened to you?!" A different voice asked as two more shadows came.  
  
"Yuri, call Jan to tell her to prepare a spare room and Takao, call D. Geoffrey. Tell him to come straight to the mansion."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Using the last strength he had, Ray moved his head up to see the three's faces using the light from the sidewalk light.  
  
/Kai? W-what is he doing out here in the middle of the night...dammit...sighs /  
  
"You'll be okay..." A strong arm wrapped itself around his knees as another one reached behind his neck.  
  
Ray was soon lifted off the ground and being lied down on a very soft place. Warmth and soft music floated in this new atmosphere. Feeling someone's lap was his pillow, and feeling comfortable, the raven-haired slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Akata**: Um...yeah...  
  
**Ray**: _glares_ better not stop there! After all you've put me through!!!  
  
**Akata**: _sighs_ I hope you'll forgive me after this...I really don't want ma favourite character to be mad at me...sniff that'd be too hard to bare...starts crying WAAAH....;;  
  
**Ray**: -,-_sighs_ Just get on with it...  
  
Feeling his body ache all over, Ray opened his heavy eyelids, closing them again to block out the bright sunlight striking throw the silk white curtains.  
  
Groaning slightly, he reopened his eyes slower this time. Looking around, he found himself lying in a VERY comfortable king size bed. The room was lilted up by the warm sunshine and the peach coloured walls helped reflect the light. There was a section of the wall on his left that was curved inwards with a set of DVD, CD, VCR players lined up and a high tech phone beside a large collection of DVDs and CDs. Above this is a VERY large flat TV screen, almost occupying the whole wall.  
  
Across these things was a feathery light pink door, probably leading into the hallways. Beside the head of the bed was another door, painted in light yellow with a long mirror in the centre. Across from the bed was the other half of the room. There was a large wooden closet pushed against the wall. Across it was a polished working table. On its left was a large window, occupying the whole wall with the same white silk curtains floating slightly to the breeze that seeped through the gap of one of the open windows. To Ray's right was another large window with the same design as the other one. Small silver diamonds shaping out identical beautiful designs on the golden boarders decorated all the room's corners and turns.  
  
/Where am I.../  
  
Blinking away the astonishment, Ray moved to sit up only to regret doing it and falling back down on the softness of the bed. But the thing was, he didn't feel as much pain as he felt last night. Or at least he thought he was asleep for that long. In truth the wounds were so much better, he'd be surprised if he didn't know the high medical they had in the world today. But the question was, who applied them on him?  
  
/Kai...the last thing I saw was Kai...but...but...that couldn't make sense...isn't Kai cold-hearted? Why would he help restore a pathetic life like mine? Maybe someone else did.../  
  
Feeling a bit hurt by the sudden suggestion; Ray chuckled at himself and shook away the useless feeling. Feeling the curiosity creep up on him he slowly moved to sit up once again, this time trying hard not to hurt himself, his bare feet came in contact with a soft white carpet that covered the ground beneath him. With a little help from the walls and items around the room, Ray managed to exit this chamber. Patting down the azure- walled hall with the polished wooden floor, Ray couldn't help but notice again, how rich and beautiful the place was. Seeing a low but wide staircase just a few feet away, the black-haired boy entered the lower part of this house, holding onto the polished wooden stair handle, which had a small statue of a phoenix.  
  
/Is there even anyone here? It sounds so empty.../  
  
Just when that thought popped into his head, it vanished as different voices were heard.  
  
"Takao, if you **ever **do that again, I'll personally skin you..." Angered filled the cold voice.  
  
"But they didn't know I know you..." A more whinny voice loomed in.  
  
"Oh yeah...that's why everyone was eying me along with you." Sarcasm replaced the anger.  
  
"B-but--"  
  
"What's going on?" A new voice joined the conversation and as Ray guessed, they were coming through the room under the stairs.  
  
/And who are they? /  
  
Being as curious as he was, he moved from the last stair and around the stair handle only to come slamming into something—correction—someone.  
  
Having no time to hold onto the handle, Ray—as every other human would do—fell backwards, with whoever he bumped into falling down right ABOVE him!  
  
/This is going to hurt...a lot.../  
  
Closing his eyes and not quite prepared for the impact of this, Ray he could hope that whoever it was wasn't heavy.  
  
But instead of come in contact with a hard ground and having someone to knock out his air, Ray unexpectedly landed on something soft...  
  
/And comfortable.../  
  
A small blush came across Ray's cheeks as he soon found out he'd landed on Kai...yep...the one and only...Kai...  
  
/I am busted.../  
  
Of course, he tries to sit up immediately after that, only to fall back down because he wasn't carefully with his still healing wounds.  
  
"Oww..." that...manage to get itself lose and out of Ray's grip.  
  
He was soon slowly moved to a sitting position with the help from Kai, and his other two friends. And nicely, his shoulder blade, which was stabbed by a knife sometime ago, was bleeding again, and the knowledge to know this is because the blood was ruining the perfectly white bandages.  
  
"Damn...you'll have to unwrap that and apply new medicine, and of course, Kai can help you with that! " It's funny that when a person tries to act innocent they always appear to be more eviler then before...I wonder why...  
  
Kai glared at the redheaded, oh if only looks could kill...the both of them would have been dead a loooooong time ago.  
  
Sighing almost silently, the two-shade haired teenager carefully led Ray back to where he first woke up in. Flipping through the room behind the yellow door, Kai pulled out a bottle of something and a roll of new white bandages.  
  
With a pop sound, the cap of the bottle was opened. Dipping a cotton stick into it, Kai was about to apply it when a small whimpering sound came.  
  
Looking up, he saw fear dancing in those sun-kissed eyes.  
  
"What's wrong..." that came out as more of a demand then a question.  
  
"Uh...does that...hurt?" Kai was amused by the childish expression on the boy's face  
  
"Probably not..." And he knew perfectly well that this will sting like crazy...but the wounded need the treatment and Ray didn't seem to care when he applied it earlier.  
  
"..." Glaring at the bottle in Kai's hand, Ray seem to dare it to hurt him...  
  
A small smile flew across the bluentte's lips as he saw this childish action. Usually to Takao, he would just snap at him for being so childish...but...this wasn't Takao...  
  
After a few seconds, Kai set the bottle on top of the bed stand and sat beside the Chinese boy. Slowly the cotton containing the medicine came in contact with the large wound. Hearing a hiss coming from his guest, Kai looked up while one of Ray's hands took a strong trip onto the side of his shirt as the sting came in. After that, a small whimper came. Ray reopened his eyes, as the sting went away...  
  
"I thought you said that this doesn't hurt..." There was hidden hurt in his voice, but Kai just thought it was from the wound.  
  
"This is needed in that wound to get rid of the bleeding and bacteria. Or else it will be affected...then it would hurt more then just this..." Seeing Ray blinking a few times, he threw the now stained red cotton stick into the trashcan. Reaching over to the bed stand, Kai got hold of the roll of bandages. Slowly, he wrapped it around the wound, while Ray sat there watching him do the whole process.  
  
"Why are you here in Canada?" That question came right out of the blue.  
  
"On a vacation..."  
  
"Oh, so you were touring the school that day...how did it go?"  
  
"Well...it was better then I expected...though Takao pigged out...which he always does..." A small smile crawled up Ray's lips but only for an instant.  
  
"So why are you helping me?" That was one question Kai couldn't find any answers to...  
  
_To Be Continued_  
  
**Akata**: La, I'm evil...  
  
**Kai**: Curse you...  
  
**Akata:** Hehe...RnR!


	3. Questions Of The Mind

**Akata**_:_ HEYA'LL!!! I have this urge to glomp someone...looks at Ray  
  
**Rei**: O.O uhoh..._moves away  
_  
**Akata**: _glomps Ray  
_  
**Rei**: Oh my...  
  
**Akata**: Heh...oh and one more thing, I've changed Ray's name in to Rei...cuz I like his Japanese name better...I don't know why... _Keeps on glomping Rei_  
  
**Rei:** _turns blue from lack of oxygen  
_  
**Kai:** _walks in_...get away...from him..._glares his famous death-glare_  
  
**Akata**: WOO hey Kai!!! _Releases Rei and glomps Kai  
  
_**Kai:** O.O  
  
**Rei:** -.-  
  
**Two Worlds**  
  
Ch. 03: Questions Of The Mind  
  
"So why did you help me?" There was silence after that, Kai couldn't answer...he didn't have an answer.  
  
"I heard people say that you don't care about anyone but yourself? Is that really true?" Rei kept on asking as his eyes were on his wound, not noticing the expression on Kai's face.  
  
"I guess so..." the other boy answered, but really, he did care.  
  
He cared for his friends, cared for his loved ones...  
  
"Oh..." the Chinese boy turned his eyes back onto the boy in front of him and noticed something.  
  
/Oh my god...I am sitting in a room with the most famous actor and pop star in the universe...OH MY GOD!!!!!!! I'm going crazy...okay; ask for his on! Arrgh...I'm so stupid...Kata is going to kill me if she knows about this.../  
  
"Um..." with those thoughts in mind, Rei lowered his head and found interest on the ground below rather then his company.  
  
Seeing a slight blush creeping upon the wounded boy, Kai ached an eyebrow in slight confusion.  
  
"Err...I...."  
  
/Why can't I speak properly! I could a minute ago.../  
  
Rei shook his head slight at how embarrassing this was and just turned away.  
  
"Well, since you're clearly having problems, I'll get you a cup of water." The bluenette exited the room, saving Rei the embarrassment.  
  
/I made a total fool of myself...heh...how nice.../  
  
Lying back down, Rei's mind questioned him. Soon, it was hard to keep his eyelids open; they seem to turn heavier ever passing second.  
  
/Maybe I seriously need another rest...even thought I just slept...Oh well.../  
  
Forgetting that Kai could be back any second, Rei drift off.  
  
  
  
Re-entering the room containing the wounded guest, Kai's eyes landed on the form on the king sized bed. A little surprised by what his eyes manage to find. There was Rei slightly curled up on the side of the bed, face a little flushed giving him the most innocent and adorable look Kai has ever seen (To Kai, he is too busy with his career to even take time to look at a young child), his unusual long raven hair draped over him like a large silk curtain and his long eyelashes curling just the slightest waves giving the boy the most feminine look. Something flickered and moved inside of the pop star, something so small, he never actually noticed. His usual hard eyes softened as an unnoticed smile graced his lips. Quietly, he set the cup containing the water on the bed stand.  
  
"The water's here if you're thirsty." The Japanese singer spoke barely above a whisper as he then turned and silently walked out of the room.  
  
/Darn it...I'm going soft.../ Kai chuckled silently as he moved down the hallway and the staircase.  
  
But that was okay...to just go soft for that one moment...  
  
/No one knows...and no one will ever know.../  
  
  
  
A loud bang crushed the peace and silence around the large house mercilessly. It echoed around the corners and into every room. Soon, when everything was silent once again, a small whimper floated through the air, traveling not nearly as far as the previous sound.  
  
/What the hell is all the racket so early in the morning?! /  
  
Sighing in bits of frustration, Japan's hottest singer travelled swiftly down the polished stairs and turned into the kitchen below.  
  
But the site that greeted him was not angering but actually quite amusing in the eyes of the bluenette because a small twinkle of a smile graced his once cold lips. On the floor of the kitchen was the guest of the house, Rei. He sat against the counter in the middle of the room holding his head with both his hands while a small pot lied back faced up on his side. Looking around the room, the cupboards on top of the counter was open, inside contained different sizes of pots and dishes. There was flour laying almost everywhere and some eggs that are smashed on the wrong places.  
  
"I have a wonder Rei." The older of the two spoke from the doorway.  
  
Immediately Rei looked up from his spot as his widened golden-eyes spotted the Japanese.  
  
"Eh...and what might that be...?" the Chinese boy said nervously.  
  
"What the heck are you doing this early in the morning? If you wanted to wake the household, you could of just yelled..." At this Rei flushed a deep red, strangely similar to the colour of Kai's eyes.  
  
"I...I was trying to cook something for breakfast since I did stay over two nights. I didn't want to stay helpless around the house so...this was the first thing that popped into my mind..." Lowering his head, he knew this was probably the most embarrassing moments; he'll have to write that down.  
  
"First time cooking." Now, seeing how embarrassed Rei was, the almost unnoticeable smile turned into a smirk.  
  
"How did you guess..." in total sarcasm, Rei responded through his embarrassment.  
  
After a moment of silence, Rei slowly got up.  
  
"Well, I'll clean up this mess and maybe you can tell someone else to cook breakfast this morning...since I definitely can't..." sighing at not completing his task, he began to clean up.  
  
'That'd be good idea...oh and by the way, what were you trying to make?" before he could disappear around the corner, Kai turned and asked in complete amusement and curiosity.  
  
"Eh...pancakes?" In truth, Rei had absolutely NO idea what he was trying to make.  
  
"I see..." The smirk widened, as he understood the tone behind the words.  
  
  
  
"Kai, I was thinking. Since you are here on vacation, want to go and ski? I know you LOVE skiing..." the redhead spoke as he finished his last bit of pancake.  
  
"Hn. As long as there are no fan girls around...I loathe them..."  
  
"We know, we know...so you coming?" just then, Rei walked into the dinning room with freshly wrapped bandages around the wounds.  
  
"Hey Rei!" Takao greeted as Yuri nodded towards the guest and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys. So where are you planning to visit next?"  
  
"Well, we were thinking of going skiing today but as usual, Kai is afraid of fan girls..." the redhead answered containing some facts which was not proven true.  
  
"Argh, I am NOT afraid of them! They're just really, really annoying..." sending a glare his way, Kai spoke up.  
  
"Whooa! We broke a record!! You spoke a complete sentence before 10 o'clock in the morning which was last time's record..." Takao found that quite amazing.  
  
"You guys have a record of things?" Rei said in complete amusement.  
  
"Yeah, some things are just too implausible for Mr. Hiwatari here to do, let along possible, so a record is necessary when your around these kind of people. Don't you just feel so special that you that you know Kai?" Again with the sarcasm and teasing as Yuri spoke.  
  
Rei smiled and laughed as Kai continued sending death-glares onto his friends sitting at the table. The laughter rang through the room as Rei continued to observe the morning routine the three usual have. After a while, Yuri and Takao joined the raven-haired boy in his laughing state while the blunette gave off a tiny hint of a smile that almost went unnoticed to the three.  
  
/I guess there's a new record...Kai smiling...naturally.../  
  
Somehow, that though increased the rare happiness inside his heart drastically.  
  
/I've never felt this happy and free in such a long time...please don't let it be the end of it.../  
  
In the mind of a certain Chinese student, he prayed and wished this moment would stay.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea for Rei to come, I mean his wounds are still healing..." Takao reasoned with the two older teens in their group.  
  
"Takao, he'll be fine! And besides, I do think this is good for him. Those wounds won't heal unless he tries to forget whatever happened to him...and I have a feeling it wasn't good..." Yuri fought back as Kai just stood at the side watching as the two argued about the situation at hand.  
  
Truth was, Yuri was right...as usual, but Takao did have a point as well.  
  
"We'll just have to watch him and make sure he be careful around all the slippery snow...now let's go." Ending the discussion with one simple statement, the Japanese performer walked off, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Well, there goes our argument. I don't get it...how does the guy do it?!" Takao questioned in frustration as he followed Yuri out of the room.  
  
"Don't look at me...even if we're his best friends...he's still a mystery...I guess some things are meant to be hidden..."  
  
"Okay, now you're making absolutely no sense..."  
  
"I knew that brain back there was too good to be true..." the redhead laughed a little and shook his head.  
  
"Wah?" Not receiving the hidden insult in that sentence spoke, Takao could only voice out his confusion.  
  
"You have a lot to learn my friend..." his voice trailed off as they came to a halt in front of a silver van designed by Honda.  
  
"Whoa...talk about mood swings...the guy changes a car every ride! How much money do we have dude...if he keeps this up, we'll end up living on the streets of Tokyo...not in a mansion..." Takao could only stare at the new car parked in the driveway.  
  
"Shut up Takao, we needed more room for all the skiing equipments...and that little topless car of yours isn't enough..."  
  
"Hey! I happen to like it thank you very much Mr. I'm-the-ruler-of-this- earth!" Takao retorted.  
  
"Nice name Takao, I'm sure Mr. Hiwatari over there is just itching to defend that title..." a more relaxed voice joined the trio.  
  
"Yuri, I'm warning you..." in a dangerously low voice, the bluenette warned.  
  
"About what?" It was again, time for Ty, the brainless friend of Kai to ask questions.  
  
/How did I EVER make friends with this two.../  
  
"Why I even bother..." shaking his head in defeat, the pop star sighed.  
  
"Because you love us..." as always, the icy-blue eyed boy came up with a teasing comeback.  
  
"I'm all done with the new wrapped bandages...sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long..." a more feminine voice joined the trio.  
  
"Oh hey there Rei, you all set?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Have you ever skied before?"  
  
"No, not in my short life..."  
  
"Heh...that's okay, we'll teach ya, won't we Kai..." Nudging his friend, Yuri teased.  
  
"Hn..." grunted the blunette.  
  
"Well then, we're off!" Jumping into the car, Takao said excitedly because the last skiing trip was still freshly printed in his mind.  
  
"If this trip gets ruined by yet another group of stupid fans...I am going to cancel this vacation and go back to Japan..." Kai murmured.  
  
Rei's heart skipped a beat.  
  
/Is he being serious...but he can't leave...not right now...not ever.../  
  
_**To Be Continued**_  
  
**Akata**: Well, seems that our little Rei has developed feelings huh..._nudges Rei  
_  
**Rei**: -.- you DIDN'T have to rub it in...  
  
**Akata**: Of course I do!  
  
**Rei**: -.- _sighs_ Review plz...  
  
**Akata**: Aaa!!! _Glomps him_ you are SOO nice lil kitten!!!  
  
**Rei**: O.O _coughs, and turns blue_  
  
**Akata**: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! ME HYPER!!!! 


	4. My Solace

**Akata**: Hey there peeps! Am I confusing some of you readers? Well, first of all, Kai is both an actor and a pop star, kinda like Lindsay Lohan and Hilary Duff, ya know... second, you were right Keisan...I did forget to let Rei introduce himself...heh...must of left that out...:P sorrie!

**Silver:** _gives bag of sugar_ start getting high...

**Akata:** Why?

**Silver**: One of the reviews said they want you to get hyper more often so you would update faster and more...

**Akata**: Hehehee....um...it wasn't because I was hyper that I updated...I was just reading the first two chapters of the this ff when I got in the mood of it...

**Silver:** Fine, you don't want the sugar...

**Akata:** Hehe...no thanx

**Silver:** MAXIE!!!! SUGAR!!!!!

**Akata:** O.O

**Silver:** ;P

**Akata:** --;;

**Two Worlds**

CH. 04: My Solace 

"Oh my god, there's so much snow up here!!" exclaimed a sapphire-haired boy with his dark blue skiing equipments in hand.

"Well, Canada IS known to have a cold climate..." entered Yuri, with his red snowcap that matches his flamy hair colour and his crimson skis distinct him from the rest.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!!!!" Putting on his skis, Takao was about to start when a hand stopped him.

"Um Ty, let me remind you that the last time you did this, you nearly killed the three of us...so this time, you will stay at least 2 feet away from us, especially Rei, he is after all, still wounded..." pointing out some unpleasant memories, the redhead warned.

"Awww man, come on, give me a break. That's not gonna happen again, remember I DID take skiing lessons back in Japan." A smug spread over the bluenette's features.

"Right, and if my memory serves me right, you got an F for that class..." immediately, the expression on Takao's face changed while Yuri grinned.

"Fine, fine...but do I really HAVE to stay 2 feet away, I mean what if I wanted to talk to him while skiing?"

"You better not..." a deeper and richer voice joined the group as Kai and Rei walked over to the mountainside with everything prepared.

"B-but...but...but...argh...fine, fine..." lowering his shoulders in defeat, Takao said with a sigh.

"Aww, come on guys, I'm sure it's not THAT bad..." Rei resumed hoping to make the bluenette feel a bit better.

"Yes it is...and to make sure he doesn't kill anyone else...I'll ski with him...just to make sure..." sending a smirk to the sapphire-eyed boy, Yuri suggested.

"This is gonna be a loooooooong day...alright, come on already, I wanna start!!" talk about mood swings, the boy just never stays down for long.

"Okay, then meet you two at about 12:30 over at the Cafe Latté?"

"Yeah, see ya there..." with that Yuri and Takao was off, skiing away while the redhead worried about his own safety beside his friend who is oblivious to where he was going.

"I guess it's just you and me..." resumed the Chinese teen as he looked up towards the bluenette.

"Yeah, I guess...now, time to ski. First-things-first..."his voice trailed off as the two walked over to where the beginner lane were.

* * *

"Are you sure I'm ready for this high...I mean I did just learn the beginner's mood of skiing a few hours ago..." eyes filled with gold that could cast shame down to even the richest of the gold, looked up from the snowy mountainside and suggested this might be a bad idea.

"If Takao can do this...you can." Surely that'd be an insult to Takao, but to the Chinese boy, it was an amusing statement as well as a push at what little confidence left in the younger boy's mind.

"Alright..." Taking a deep breath and raising the pair of ski paddles (I have absolutely no idea what those things are called! Argh! So frustrating...if you know please tell me, that'd be greatly appreciated! ) And pushing them slightly behind him, Rei was off with his 'teacher'.

"Just keep this pace, you'll do just fine..." slowing down his own pace, the wine-filled eyes watched as the younger teen continued down the mountain side, doing great at his level. Alert and ready if anything should happen to the still injured boy, Kai was confused at why he was so careful of Rei, after all, the boy was only a guest...right?

/Those stupid romance novels Yuri keep forcing me to read is really getting to head...I am **never** looking at one of them again.../

Continued to trail beside the Asian, Kai blamed the unreasonable care he head for the ebony-haired boy. Letting his guards down, his alertness slowly decreasing.

At first it was a faint tremble, which Kai choose to ignore. But as the seconds ticked away, the tremble grew in movement. As the motion continued to increase, Kai finally teared his eyes away from the ebony-headed boy and flashed a glance behind him. Just when he saw the white flow of snow rushing down the mountaintop, he heard a high-pitched scream.

"**AVALANCHE**!!!!!!" a man yelled out at the top of his lungs as the river of blinding white snow lashed out towards the vulnerable people.

Acting quickly, the crimson-eyes darted back at the boy in front of him. Kai rushed over to Rei's shocked state as they continued to slide down the mountain in a slow pace, giving the avalanche time to catch up.

"Rei, stop your skis!" ordering the Chinese teen, Kai came to halt beside him.

"Alright, get off your skis and on to mine and hold on tight." Without questioning, which Kai was thankful of, Rei obeyed what he told to do.

Immediately after Rei had secured himself onto the his companion's skis, Kai started to push against the snow as the crushing white ice came ever so closer to them. Surprisingly for a pop star singer, the bluenette had shocking strength, with just that one push, they were off faster then a moving car down the steep mountain side.

Rei, new to such fast speed on skis, buried his face on the older boy's right shoulder as he held on tight, his sharp ears could hear the rumble made by the avalanche chasing after them and feel the enormous shook of the ground beneath them, his hands turned freezing cold and red as the piercing icy wind blow pass them as they traveled at fast speed.

Shutting his eyes, he tried to ignore the fact that the wind was cutting at him like knifes and that one of his wounds on his smaller thigh had reopened due to the fact that he had hit his skis while trying to prey them off just a few moments again.

As Kai suddenly made a sharp turn, the golden-eyed Asian almost slipped from the grip he had on Kai's blue vest, which was kind of slippery on the surface. A sharp pain shot through his body from his right shoulder at the same moment as he hissed loudly, but not loud enough for the crimson-eyed boy to hear due to the among of concentration stored in the elder's mind and the loud rumble behind them.

Taking a fast moment to look at where they were going before he had to lower his head again as the wind continued to cut at the them, Rei realised they were going the opposite way as the cabinet they were staying in.

/Where are we going? /

Knowing it would break Kai's concentration, Rei held back his curiosity, letting the questions linger till later...if there is later for the both of them...he was snapped back into reality by the deep and collected voice who's owner is the one he is holding onto.

"Alright! I have to ski down a cliff, so get ready Rei!" A small gasp escaped the slightly opened lips at the warning, forming a tiny white puff, which disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"On a count of three..." A second warning was sent out.

"One..." Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Rei once again buried his face into the familiar spot on Kai's shoulder.

"Two..." Even through the thundering sound, Rei was able to hear Kai's rapid breathing and steady heartbeat indicating life, which had kind of comforting to him in a strange way...knowing someone was here with him.

Kai will be here.

"Three!!" he felt his feet no longer in contact with Kai's skis, the strong wind knocking him away from the bluenette, eyes unable to open, Rei couldn't search for the only comfort he had in this whole snow incident, his hand automatically reached out to find anything to grab onto even through the sharp wind. Feeling only cold air, his heart started to beat faster as his mind began to panic. Just when he was about to pull his hands back from loss of hope of ever reaching Kai a hand gripped onto his out of all the harsh weather and pulled him into a protective embrace in mid air.

/Yes...he'll be here for me.../

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Akata:** Sorry this chapter is short...but that seemed like the prefect end to this chapter...

**Silver: **Evil...pure evil!

**Akata:** :3

**Silver:** Ehh...okay...what's that face for?

**Akata:** Nothing...

**Silver:** Then why did you make it?

**Akata:** I've always wanted to make that face... but I don't know what it means...so I just made it out of the blue...:P

**Silver:** O.o

**Akata:** All right! Give me a tip!!! Hope you really enjoyed that chapter; I know I did while writing it! :D REVIEW!!! :3 heh...


End file.
